1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a medical device, and more particularly, is for a flexible interface external micro vacuum chamber tissue expander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art tissue expander devices utilized a vacuum chamber having one open side which was to be applied externally over and about a specific region of skin tissue having an abnormality, anomaly, irregularity, and the like, or even over a skin tissue void of such mentioned features in order to apply a vacuum thereto so that the skin tissue can be reformed for the purpose of treatment of various sorts. These prior art devices often incorporated a skin tissue contact edge which lies in a plane, i.e., these devices presented a non-flexible flat contact surface edge. These prior art devices were often usually applied to flat skin tissue but were not adept in maintaining suitable contact nor in maintaining a steady and sufficient vacuum when applied to slightly irregular surfaces. Clearly what is need is a tissue expander device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices and which will have capabilities for flexibly, sealingly and accommodatingly contacting and then applying a suitable vacuum over and about a planar or non-planar skin tissue surface. Such a tissue expander device is provided by the present invention, hereby referred to as a flexible interface external micro vacuum chamber tissue expander.